


When It’s Not What It Seems

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: They said unicorns were symbols of purity and divine powers, but what if they’re different from what legend tells them to be?A child’s innocence can absorb any given information what more for stories that come from the lips of their precious friends? But what happens when the stories are far different from the brutal reality?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Galloping noises filled the air and the humans immediately scurry into the confines of their homes. A little child, who knew nothing, continued to look for his lost puppy that had been injured days prior. He suddenly felt a hand pull his arm, running towards their house.

The parent pulled the little one closer into their arms, tightly embracing them as words of history leave their lips to answer questions that those little lips ask.

“Why are we hiding?” whispers of confusion and wondering if this was all a game.

“Shhh…” A doed-eye lady looked down on her son with his finger on her lips. “It’s the  _ Gallop of Death _ . Every blood moon, this gallop echoes throughout the land exactly at the middle of dawn… And just as the sun rises, a rainbow appears with it.

“What’s a rainbow mother?” The child asked, eyes of innocence wondering with complete curiosity.

The woman’s eyes turned glassy as it stared into her son’s eyes. “It’s something I hoped you would never see.”

The words echoed into his heart.

The very last ones his mother uttered before their house disappeared before them.

He’s always thought that legends carry truth and lies. Like when his friends told him that unicorns were pure creatures that symbolize purity with beautiful magical divinity. He’s heard legends atop legends of how beautiful and alluring they were.

Horses with a horn on their heads with pure white body and a mane that was so pure, it glowed.

But what stood before them was a creature that made his insides tremble in fear. The night sky paled in comparison to the dark body of the horse that towered over them. The white mane that he thought would be glowing, were blue flames flickering behind it. Even its tail were blue flames. If those weren’t enough indication that the horse before them was unicorn, the horn that protruded on its head confirmed everything.

Its neigh accompanied by the sound of scrapping metal, making the boy cover his ears. The woman pulled him closer, apologies on her lips as she moved her lips closer to his ears and muttered words that she hoped he would hear before suddenly standing and walking away from him.

“Mother? Mother!” The child called out but the woman didn’t spare him a glance and continued to walk toward the unicorn that awaited her.

The woman reached out to the creature and once her finger touched the unicorn’s horn, her body started to decay. And as she decayed, her body slowly twisted and compressed into a ball. The ashen color soon changed into a beautiful swirl of different colors looking like candy that children often enjoyed.

The creature soon took a step before sniffing the candy and with one big bite, it swallowed it. Leaving the child frozen in a traumatized state.

Soon after swallowing the candy, the child saw something so magical it could have taken his breath away in amazement had the creature not just killed his mother in front of him.

Its horn produced a magical ball of colors that soon became a line that extended to the heavens but arching back somewhere on earth. The creature jumped on it and its black body and blue fiery mane changed into that clear pure white that legend stated it should’ve been.

Galloping into the linear color that floated in the sky, the child couldn’t do anything but look up in utter horror as the only family in his life was now gone along with the creature that he once thought was only told in legends.


	2. The Aftermath of Loss

“Look, Jinhwan, I don’t know what else to tell you. With several magical creatures that roam the earth, it’s always hard to find data about them. And it’s not like anyone’s ever captured a unicorn before.” The guy said, leaning on his chair and he threw a folder on the table. He scratched his beard before clicking his tongue at his subordinate. He looked away with a shake.

“Look, boss, there’s been several people missing over the years. Each of them leaving witnesses that unicorns ate their loved ones! And what’s worse is, they’re children!” Jinhwan answered.

The guy looked at his subordinate. Despite his small stature and childlike appearance, the youngster was filled with indescribable rage towards magical creatures.

As humans, none has successfully managed to capture such a unicorn especially with its terrifying appearance that brought people down on their knees. Who knew that it was so different from the legends that stayed in history?

In the olden days, legends were written about the said creature. A horned horse that had a pure white coat with a mane that glowed with such beautiful crystal-like shine, it takes one’s breath away. But it didn’t state that taking one’s breath away meant death. Instead of looking at unicorns as creatures that carried pure divine powers, people are now more knowledgeable and realize that it’s a harbinger of death.

Many people stood witness to the creature’s killing and most of them are left traumatized while the others are driven into a hole of madness and insanity. Several witnesses have appeared in the news but all for the wrong reason. They come out in the news as people who’ve committed an unspeakable act that often becomes a source of ridicule for others.

“I understand where you’re coming from and I know you’re very worried about those children but… we can’t do anything against that creature… Honestly, we can’t do anything about any of those magical creatures around. You saw all the witness files that once people touch unicorns they turn into a ball of candy and are eaten. And it doesn’t help that it appears only during the blood moon. The world’s such a big place that it’s impossible to pinpoint where it appears next.” The guy stated, making Jinhwan look away with a deep sigh. “And even if we did have reports of it’s sightings, it’s only there for 5 hours max that we can’t even get to it on time.”

“How many more kids are going to suffer because of that freak of nature? I hate that we can’t even do anything about it.” Jinhwan stated.

His boss sighed before leaning on his table, arms over it as he looked back at the younger. “The only thing we can do… is to make sure that the witnesses we find are saved. We may not be able to prevent the unicorn’s killings but we can definitely save the witnesses from dying.”

Jinhwan gritted his teeth as he started to march out of his boss’ office. He stopped when he reached the doorknob, looking back to eye the name plate on top of the table. “I wish I could be as nonchalant as you Director Jiwon… But I just couldn’t.” Jinhwan uttered before turning away and leaving.

The man sitting on the chair behind the desk closed his eyes before leaning on his chair. Hand reaching to his temples to massage it. “Jinhwan… If only you knew.”

\---

As Jinhwan passed along the hallways, he heard a familiar jingle from the television. The News Channel. He sighed as his legs led him to the common area where several kids are resting. Eyes concentrated on the television that on the wall, hands gripping their clothes as if expecting the death toll to rise.

“You know you’re not supposed to tune into that.” Jinhwan stated as he turned off the television before looking at the children in the room. Several of them looked away from their caretaker, guilt written all over their faces. While the others looked at him dead in the eyes with words that shot daggers in his heart.

“Why not? Because we’re not allowed to die like them?”

Jinhwan felt a lump form in his throat, unable to answer the children who were brave enough to ask it. He bit his lip before a voice answered them for him. “Because watching their misery won’t solve your problems. It won’t stop you from remembering your past trauma but it will definitely ignite it enough to pull you into wanting to end your own life.”

Jinhwan turned to see Yunhyeong with a small smile on his face. “W-what are you doing in this part of the building?” Jinhwan questioned.

The other man that just arrived, Yunhyeong, is in charge of the teenage department of the Mental Health Institute. He sighed before shaking his head. “You kids should really at least listen when grown-ups tell you something.”

“I listened to my mother and she was still taken away.” One of the kids whispered making Jinhwan shake his head. He threw a glare at his workmate who only mouthed an apology.

“I’m sorry things turned out this way… And though I really hope that they didn’t, the only thing that we can do right now is to make sure that you manage to live your life just as what your parents wanted for you. I’m sure that wherever your mothers and fathers are… they’re still thinking of you.” Jinhwan said in a hush tone as he kneeled in front of the kids. Their glassy eyes all turn to Jinhwan and soon tears start falling.

“I miss my mom…”

“I miss my dad…”

“My daddy…”

“My mommy…”

Jinhwan sighed as he moved closer and enveloped all the children into one big hug. Whispering words of affection that he wished could somehow make the children feel loved.

\---

Entering his apartment, Jinhwan furrowed his brows to see Hanbin in the kitchen. “Please don’t tell me you tried to cook?”

The taller man immediately chuckled. “I did! But I promise I didn’t destroy your kitchen AND I managed to make something edible!” He presented as he turned to show the plate on his hand. True to his words, the food on the plate looked appetizing enough that made Jinhwan smile.

“Did you really cook that or did you just order it?” Jinhwan asked as he leaned on the counter while narrowing his eyes at the taller who placed the plate on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. “Of course I cooked it because I wanted to surprise you.”

Hanbin leaned forward, planting a kiss on the older’s lips. “Welcome home.”

“I’m home…” Jinhwan smiled before pulling away from the counter and looking around. “Where’s the puppy? I remember you brought one last night. Did you take care of it after I left for work?”

“Oh… I brought it to the clinic.” Hanbin said, getting a knife and a fork to cut the steak into bite sized pieces. He immediately forked one to offer it to his lover, who skeptically looked at him before biting it.

“Hmm… Not bad.” Jinhwan mumbled as he chewed on the steak. “It’s chewier than the ones we eat at the restaurants. How’d you make this?”

“I soaked it in honey. I think that’s what it was. I looked it up last night and thought it was a good meal to surprise you with. The meat’s not half bad thought I think I should’ve cooked it a bit more.” Hanbin answered as he took his own bite.

“Have you seen the news lately? There’s so much deaths going on lately it’s unnerving.” Jinhwan sighed, making Hanbin pause. The younger glanced at his lover for a second before looking back down on the food. “Let’s not talk about those things. It’ll ruin our appetite.”

“Oh… right. Sorry. Let me just change my clothes so we can have supper together.” Jinhwan said, leaning over the counter again to plant a kiss on his lover’s lips.

As soon as Jinhwan entered their room, Hanbin’s gaze turned dark as he looked down on the meat he ate. A sinister smirk leaving his lips as he took another bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... how is it so far? do you know who the child is now? 😏😏


	3. TW // His True Nature // TW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> You can skip this part entirely if you don't like gory stuff or animal abuse. There's no actual graphic description but if your imagination is a bit twisted I suggest not to go through and read. 
> 
> I'm putting this TW because I want people to have the chance to prepare themselves or skip if need be.

[TW /// Please be advised that this part mentions animal abuse and several indications of psychological instability]

_He followed the whimpering noise that lured his body away from the crowd and into a secluded alleyway. The whimpering noise continued and soon, a small puppy covered in mud came into view. He noticed one more behind it and by the looks of it, the other was at the brink of death._

_He slowly approached the dog that immediately growled at him, stepping over the injured puppy to protect it. “Easy little fella… I’m here to help.” He whispered, putting his bag on the floor beside him as he kneeled for the pups._

_He smiled, hoping that the dog would find comfort by it. The little one soon allowed the stranger to hold him, petting him into submission. “Attaboy.”_

_The stranger then pulled the little puppy up into his arm, playing with it. “You look like you’re lost. You even have a collar. That’s such a shame… my condolences to your owner little mutt.” A sinister grin escapes his lips as the low growl of words sounded like venom to the pup._

_He pulled out a small syringe from his bag and injected the puppy, successfully putting it to sleep. Putting the puppy inside his bag, his gaze fell on the other puppy as he stood up while grimacing. He pulled out a plastic bag from his bag before throwing the dying puppy and the other puppy’s collar into it._

_He threw the plastic bag on the ground and his lips widened into a sadistic grin when his stomps echoed crunches and pitiful yelps. Continued yelps that resounded of torturous pleas of help soon died down as the crunching stopped._

_A grim look escaped his eyes as a peal of low humming laughter leaked out of his lips. A terrifying look of malice evident in his face as he looked at the plastic bag that now turned red._

_His venture into the alleyway was unnoticed by many, so it was easy for him to join the crowd and head over to his clinic._

_“Good morning!” He smiled, eyes filled with joy and satisfaction. The front desk personnel smiled back._

_“Good morning Mr. Hanbin. You seem awfully happy today? Did something good happen?”_


	4. His Ambitions

Jinhwan sighed as he walked out of the shower, easing into the bed where his lover waited for him. A smile escaped his lips when the younger scooched over to wrap his arm around the older’s waist, rubbing his face on his lover’s torso. “You’re clingier than usual...” Jinhwan questions with an amused smile while playing with Hanbin’s hair. 

“I’m not… I just find you more and more loveable every second.” Hanbin whispers as he pulls Jinhwan’s hand and kisses it. “I want to stay like this forever.”

“Me too. But we have work to do and responsibilities to take care of.” Jinhwan said, moving down on the bed before facing Hanbin. With their eyes levelled towards each other, Hanbin leans in to kiss his lover. “I wish I’d known you before… Maybe my life would be different.”

“Why? Do you want it to be filled with my obsessive love and possessive nature?” Jinhwan giggled when Hanbin just tickled him for asking such a weird question. Hanbin pulls his lover closer into his chest, holding Jinhwan’s head and inhaling his smell.

“No… Then maybe my world wouldn’t have been so dark.” Hanbin whispers, earning him a tight hug from the older. He could feel Jinhwan’s breath against his neck when his lover pulled himself up, “If I had met you earlier… then you probably wouldn’t be my lover but my patient.”

Jinhwan smiled when he heard his lover chuckle. “You’re laughing now but it’s true. I still couldn’t believe you managed to become such an amazing veterinarian even after everything you’ve been through.”

Jinhwan tightened the hug, sighing into the younger’s shoulder and whispering words of love. But… if only he could see Hanbin’s face at that moment. The sinister look on his face was anything but amused.

\--- 

“It’s supposed to be a supermoon tonight. I’m worried about them.” Yunhyeong said as he sighed. "The children are going to be all in panic tonight."

Jinhwan looked at his workmates as he stared at the papers on the table. He's been worried about this coming Blood Moon lately. They said it’s going to be the biggest one yet and he couldn’t help but think how many lives are going to be taken away this time.

“If you want to leave earlier today… I’d advise you all to do so. It’s better to hide as early as possible.” Jiwon stated, looking at the others around the table. “The bunker’s got enough supplies. It should also be good enough to protect everyone in the institute. You’re also free to come if needed.”

Jinhwan’s mind floated elsewhere as the discussion continued. Somewhere along the way, his thoughts zeroed into planning how to capture that unicorn or unicorns if there were more than one. He immediately stood up, surprising everyone around the table and when he ran out the door he failed to hear Jiwon’s continuous call for his name.

It concerned Jinhwan that unicorns were so hard to capture, but he was determined to capture one to prove that it's possible. And maybe, just maybe, they can finally understand why it kills innocent people.

Reaching their house, he sees Hanbin looking out the window.

“Y-you’re here.” Jinhwan stuttered, unsure why he saw the man in their apartment in the middle of the day. “Don’t you have work?”

“Don’t you?” Hanbin asked, looking at his lover who soon stepped into the warmth of his arms.

“I did… but… I… had to do something… something important.” Jinhwan mumbled as he rubbed his face on his lover’s chest. He gave out a satisfied moan when Hanbin tightened his hold on the older. “I love you beyond this horrendous world.”

“And I love you beyond words could ever express.” Jinhwan uttered, loudly so the younger could hear him.

“You’re planning to do something aren’t you?” Hanbin questioned and the smaller just nodded his head. “Finally.” A grin left Hanbin’s lips as he snuggled his chin on his lover’s head.

\---

Jiwon clicked his tongue when Jinhwan didn’t bother answering his phone. Guilt and panic evidently etched on his face as time went on. And just before he could try to call Jinhwan again, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Still nothing?” Yunhyeong asked, worry apparent in his eyes. Jiwon sighed as his head shook. “Nothing.”

“I really think you should have told him something at least.” Yunhyeong insisted, looking at Jiwon who’s gaze fell to the ground. “I’m… not supposed to interfere.”

“We’re not supposed to… doesn’t mean we can’t.” Yunhyeong stated.

“Then why didn’t you?” Jiwon asked, looking at the other who simply sighed.

“Then he wouldn’t be able to reincarnate.” Jiwon felt the fiery gaze of the phoenix within Yunhyeong, as if wanting to unleash itself from the confines of its human disguise.

“And that’s the reason I didn’t interfere.” Jiwon stated, the disappointed look of the lion turtle apparent in his eyes. “We’ll just have to trust the Unicorn to do its job.”

The two could only sigh as they looked down in disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem Ehem.
> 
> What does a happy ending mean?  
> \- A clichéd conclusion in which all loose ends are tied up and all main characters are content. -  
> } - A happy ending is an ending of the plot of a work of fiction in which almost everything turns out for the best for the protagonists, their sidekicks, and almost everyone except the villains - {

The land was slowly covered in a crimson hue as the moon started to bleed red. The Blood moon making its appearance in the night sky as galloping echoed throughout the lands.

Jinhwan gasped when he heard the galloping sound so close to them. It felt like it was even headed their way. He knew, for a fact, that the unicorn always transported people into an unknown dimension making it seem like the surrounding area had disappeared.

But he was prepared to fight it. He had his guns and ammo, he even had a GPS with him along with whatever else he thought he needed that could help him. All in a duffle bag that Hanbin, his lover, carried.

“Are you really sure you wanna do this?” Jinhwan asked, worry etched in his eyes as he looked at Hanbin.

“I am. I’m very sure of this… And I’ll make sure that the unicorn pays for what it did to my mother.” Hanbin uttered, remembering the night that his mother was taken from him. The words she whispered were still so fresh from his mind that he could hear it echoing over and over.

_ “The kitten you saved… is the same creature that’s standing before us. It’s time for judgment, and I hope you don’t make a mistake.” She whispered as she planted a kiss on his cheek. _

_ ‘I’ll never make the same mistake twice mother… I will never let any of those disgusting animals live. _ ’ Hanbin gripped the handle of the bag he carried as they waited. They could clearly hear the hands of time ticking away as the galloping sounds grew louder and louder drowning out the ticking. Soon, they were in a different place that looked familiar to the younger but new to the older.

“You bastard… You’re still planning to take away everything from me after taking my mother!” Hanbin accused, gasping when his gaze fell on the unicorn that stood behind them. Jinhwan followed his lover’s gaze and gasped when he turned.

The unicorn was just as it was described in the legends. A shining white coat while its mane glowed with a beautiful crystal shimmer. The two were surprised to see the unicorn looking so different from what they had initially thought. 

Jinhwan knew that the creature looked terrifying with the countless data that witnesses have been stating. But the one that stood before them was a lot different from what they all recalled. He then wondered, as he looked at his lover, why it was so.

Hanbin, on the other hand, looked extremely unsure why the creature looked different at that moment. Was it trying to deceive them? Questions atop questions appeared inside his mind as he glared at the creature that seemed to be taunting him.

“W-what…?” Hanbin questioned, the words he’s been wanting to say were stuck in his throat as the creature stepped closer to them, eyes zeroed in on Hanbin. The younger could feel his skin crawl at how the creature slowly approached him. 

“Stop! Don’t take another step! Why are you doing this?! Why are you killing people!” Jinhwan asked with obvious panic in his voice. But even with worry and fear coating his eyes, he still stepped in front of Hanbin to protect his lover from the said creature. The conviction in his actions made the unicorn stop from its tracks.

The unicorn’s head turned to Jinhwan and a voice suddenly spoke inside his head.

****

**_“To purify the world of evil, I take a soul filled with evil and repair the damage I’ve procured with a pure soul.”_ **

Jinhwan groaned as he held his head. “Purify? What…? I don’t… I don’t understand?” He whispered as he endured the throbbing that had suddenly gripped his head.

The unicorn then turned to Hanbin who glared at it with complete rage and malice. Though Jinhwan was in front of him, Hanbin dug his hands into the bag to pull out a gun and immediately fired at the unicorn.

The continuous barrage of firearms was soon silenced when the ammo was used up. Hanbin and Jinhwan looked with guarded eyes but all the ammo just turned into bubbles upon contact with the creature. The two gasped internally as their brains started thinking of something else to do.

Jinhwan pulled a rope from the bag and tried to lasso the unicorn but the rope just melted into water, slipping past the human’s grip and splashing to the ground.

Stepping closer to them, the unicorn suddenly galloped in a dash. And even with Jinhwan protecting Hanbin, the unicorn managed to stab his lover in the heart. Jinhwan, who was supposedly standing in front of Hanbin was surprised to see himself standing a few feet away from them.

“H-Hanbin… No! No!” Jinhwan called out, tears falling from his eyes as he gasped a sob. He wanted to run to his lover but his feet wouldn’t listen to him as if he was rooted in the ground like a tree that was bound on his spot. He watched in horror as his lover looked over at him with tears in his eyes.

Jinhwan covered his mouth with trembling hands as he watched Hanbin’s lips utter words that he heard moments before their venture. He couldn't help but feel guilt slowly eating at him as the man he loved with all his heart was dying right in front of his eyes.

He watched as Hanbin’s body started to rot but he noticed that instead of forming into a sphere that resembled a candy, like what was reported by witnesses, his lover’s body melted into a gooey slime-like appearance. At first, it looked like it had no body to it but it soon hardened and Jinhwan’s eyes widened when he saw the unicorn lick it. It’s as if his lover turned into ice cream.

Despite the disgust poking at the pit of his stomach, pushing him to hurl at what he witnessed, he noticed something frightening.

Every lick on the ice cream in front of it, the unicorn’s body slowly turned dark as its mane’s glimmer intensified into a blue gemlike color. Every lick the unicorn took, it’s appearance had changed into a creature that Jinhwan read in the witness files.

Darker than the night sky with terrifying blue flames as its mane and tail. It was dreadful and more horrific than anything he could have ever imagined. Despite seeing the mythical beauty moments ago, his insides trembled at the sight of the horrific creature in front of him.

The unicorn soon turned its head to Jinhwan and before long it started to neigh.

Jinhwan gasped as he heard the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in his entire life, pulling him into a trance and enticing him to step closer to it. He listened to the melody and heard words that sang into it.

**_“Fear not child of purity, I have vanquished the evil that walks among humans and rid this world of malice. Do not be afraid, for I am a guide that will bring you Paradise. Your purity that has continuously helped others more than yourself is rewarded with resurrection into a better life. One without pain but shall give you complete content.”_ **

Jinhwan nodded in an absentminded trance. But even through the veil of the unicorn’s hypnotizing neigh, Jinhwan’s heart clenched in pure agony for losing the man that he had loved with all his heart. The pain seeping into his soul which halted the unicorn’s ritual.

  
  


**_“Child of purity, why do you weep? Why do you grieve for such evil though he has done nothing but deliver pain to others?”_ **

  
  


Jinhwan’s eyes flashed utter agony as he stared right into the creature’s eyes. His mind screaming in anguish, calling out his lover’s name over and over as his heart throbbed in longing. He could feel his insides tremble as his tears continued to fall from his eyes. His mind pulling him back into the time when Hanbin told him that he loved him.

_ “I love you beyond this horrendous world.” _

_ “And I love you beyond words could ever express.” _

“Please… I don’t want anything else. Please give me back my Hanbin...” Jinhwan whispered in a tortured heartache as he gripped his chest while tears continued to fall from his eyes. “Please give me back my Hanbin… I beg of you. I don't want anything else… Just please… give him back to me...”

Seeing how the human’s soul would not waver in what it wanted, the unicorn stepped closer to him. Though Jinhwan’s eyes were filled with pained tears, the unicorn slowly bowed before him as the words appeared back into his mind.

  
  


**_“Your love is so true and pure that I shall spare your soul from the memories of your past life. Evil cannot live in this world with the pureness of souls like yours. Rest, child of purity. Live once more.”_ **

  
  


Without any more waste of time, the unicorn touched its horn on Jinhwan’s hand. The human, who felt the agony in his thumping heart, slowly felt lighter by the second. Ridding his heart with impure emotions just as memories of his lover disappeared from his mind. 

_ “I love you beyond this horrendous world.” _

_ “And I love you beyond words could ever express.” _

The words that he held dear in his heart turned into gibberish that he couldn't understand. The eyes that looked at him as if he was the only man alive became empty shells that disappeared into the fog. The once clear smile that has become his salvation faded into oblivion as the darkness swallowed his consciousness. 

\---

  
  


**_“He still wished for the evil back, did he not?”_ ** The lion turtle sighed as it looked at the beautiful night sky. The unicorn nodded, its mane shimmering in the brightest crystalline glimmer it has ever had.

**_“A soul so pure that even in the end his love surpassed the bounds of clarity, falling deeply to the evil that plagued others.”_ **

**_“It’s to be expected. His love knows no bounds. It is Jinhwan after all.”_ ** The Phoenix proudly opened its wings as majestic orange-red flames rose to the sky. A beautiful lavender coating the earth as a new dawn emerged.

People leaving their quarters look up at the beauty of the sun that rose high into the sky. A clear day of blue skies touched people’s eyes, calming them into an array of satisfied smiles. The nightmare has ended and how lucky they are that the rainbow in the sky did not take their lives that night.

How lucky they are that the sacrifices for the night are people who only had each other to lean and depend on. But how painful is it for the sacrificed pair who will never meet for the evil shall never reincarnate and the pure will never remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also another meaning for what a happy ending is but we won't dive into that. So needless to say... I used that second meaning as the ending of this fic since everything turned out FOR THE BEST. hehehe. hope yall like it! Don't forget to leave comments and reactions. Did you like it?


	6. As Legend Says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? So am I. Haha. But this is the final chapter of this story. Hope you guys like it!

Legend has it that evil manifests itself in vessels that contain emotions. Animals were the first to experience its wrath. The malice that manifested from animals turned into a deadly spore that spread out, almost consuming every living being that it touched. There came a time when the creators of the land finally had enough and made creatures that eradicated the evil that spread its nasty fangs at the living beings who silently continue with their lives.

The Pheonix, the Lion Turtle and the Unicorn became a trinity that protected the land and vanquished the evil. The Pheonix bringing resurrection to the pure ones that have been subjected to impurity that evil manifested from but rose above and never succumbed to it. The Lion Turtle oversees the pure and the evil with its all-knowing eye that seeks the root and true vessel of evil. While the Unicorn purifies the evil with its own body by ingesting the evil but in return, it needs a pure soul to extinguish the evil within it.

But even with the three guardian creatures living amidst the world, evil will always find its way back and manifest itself in a vessel. Awaiting until the right time where it can finally consume the pureness of one’s soul.

  
  


He gasped when the books on his hand fell to the floor, he immediately heard someone utter a sorry and hands picking up the books that were on the ground. He huffed as his hand reached his nape to scratch it. “It’s fine… I guess I wasn’t looking at where I was going.”

The moment their eyes met, a familiar feeling filled his heart as if seeing each other wasn’t the first time.

“Sorry about that again… I didn’t see you… I was too engulfed in the music I was listening to. Here’s your books.”

“T-thanks… And that’s ok… But… You look… so familiar. Have I met you before?” He asked, eyes scanning the other’s that glimmered in a beautiful crystalline shimmer. He heard the other snortle, presenting his pearly whites with a smile. “If that’s a pick-up line, I’m sold. The name’s Kim Hanbin, you are?”

”Kim Jinhwan. It’s nice to meet you again... Hanbin.” He reached out with a smile on his face.

“How about a cup of coffee to apologize for this mess?” Hanbin asked, scratching at his nape as he let out a shy smile.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jinhwan uttered snickered while his eyes were filled with sinister desire the moment Hanbin turned around.  _ ‘I finally found you~’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride! Thanks to everyone who read this and left comments. I really appreciate you all for going through this ride with me. And thanks to @7babyKon for this lovely suggestion. Hope you like it! (Technically its a happy ending since they are gonna end up together. Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is just something that I came up while talking to this lovely Twitter user @7babyKon who asked for fluffy stuff and a happy ending filled with unicorns and rainbows, dogs and cats, candies and ice cream... but didn’t really say what kind of story it had to be. So, I present you this thing of nightmares. Enjoy!


End file.
